


Merlin In Moments

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 65
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble and artwork from each episode of 'Merlin'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover




	2. Series 1

 


	3. 1x01

 

 

**1X01 DRAGON**

“How small you are!”

It was the strangest thing to say. Of course Merlin was small he was a human after all. A young man with the greatest of destinies is still human.

Was it that the dragon expected one of such great destiny to be bigger than the life he was given. Such a strange thought and said at a time of merlin’s greatest uncertainty.

The dragon knew the boy’s destiny. He knew what would happen and what Merlin would go through to fulfill it. But that wasn’t the concern of the great beast. He only wanted his freedom.


	4. 1x02

 

**1X02 CHEAT**

Someone should have told the visiting Knight that his plan was doomed from the start. Cheating never brought real victory it only brought doom and disgrace.

Glory is not an easy thing and when won with tainted means it means nothing. Glory and honor have no shortcut. A true Knight would know that. A true Knight would never think of cheating.

Real glory and honor are hard fought with blood and sweat. Only when something is gained fairly it can be truly cherished. It becomes a greater prize.  

To cheat makes you nothing more than a snake in the grass 


	5. 1x03

 

**1X03 ELEMENTS**

Everything in magick is made of nature. Everything in nature is made of the elements. The nature of life is held in each of the elements.

A creature made of elements can also be destroyed by their opposite elements. Fire dries up water. Air blows away earth. It is a simple but important lesson for a warlock to learn.  

The thing that holds the elements together is surely magick. No other force would have such power. So magick must be used to tear them apart. This is another lesson for the warlock.

Magick is the true power of it all.


	6. 1x04

 

**1X04 SACRIFICE**

He took the cup knowing he would most likely die from the poison it contained. He would rather die than let the Prince fail at his destiny.

He would die for the freedom of his kind. He would die for the rise of Albion. He would die for greater things than he.

He drained the cup and waited. The blackness came.

But what the warlock didn’t count on was the Prince. The Prince would not let him die. Not because of the destiny they shared but because of the friendship they had forged.

Arthur wouldn’t let Merlin die for him. 


	7. 1x05

 

**1X05 DECEIT**

Lancelot knew it was wrong but he did it anyway. He wanted more than anything to be a Knight of Camelot. He didn’t care that he was getting there by way of deceit. He was getting what he wanted.

When the lie was caught, he did take responsibility for his actions. But sometimes just admitting what you do does not make it right.

There are more things damaged by deceit than just the truth. Trust and honor are also damaged. Sometimes they are never put right completely. 

A lie is never just a lie. It is a true destructive force.


	8. 1x06

 

**1X06 BURN**

Edwin’s revenge burned with a raging fire. He could feel it like the heat that had risen up from the fires the night his parents were burned by Uther. He could feel it as keenly as the flames that had scared his face. It was a never ending searing pain in his heart. His revenge was never a cold distant thing. It was always right there within him,

But he waited the right time to enact his revenge. He waited until he couldn’t be recognized. He waited until no one would question the physician with a cure for all ills.


	9. 1x07

 

**1X07 ENCHANT**

Arthur heard the words but didn’t understand them. Sophia was speaking nonsense as far as he could tell. It was a foreign tongue he didn’t know.

He realized it was magick too late to stop her. He felt himself change inside. He no longer felt in control of his actions. He did as she bid him even though he knew it wasn’t right.  

It should have frightened him more than it did. When he was being led away from Camelot, he tried to fight but he couldn’t. He couldn’t break the chain on his mind, not even to save himself.  


	10. 1x08

 

**1X08 BOND**

Morgana looked at the feverish boy and knew she had to help him. She didn’t know him but she felt as if she did. It was all so very odd really.

She felt a strong pull to him as if he filled a need in her that she didn’t know she had. Most would tell her it was just her maternal instincts that she felt but she was sure it was more than just that. It was if he was her child but he wasn’t.     

Was it possible there was a bond with this strange child? Only time will tell.


	11. 1x09

 

**1X09 BLADE**

Merlin carried the sword carefully. He wanted it to be without a mark when he took it to the dragon. It needed to be clean and pure for the magick to infuse it properly. The book didn’t say it had to be but something inside him told him that was the case.

A blade forged in the dragon’s breath will be powerful enough but this one must be more powerful than anything ever known. It was to be Arthur’s sword to wield. It was Arthur’s talisman of Kingship.  

There could be no better gift for the Once and Future King.


	12. 1x10

 

**1X10 TRUTH**

When Arthur looked into Gwen’s eyes, he always saw the truth. It was always the strangest thing. In no one else’s eyes could he find what he did in hers? It always made him wonder.

Even when she was telling him off, he could see it there. It wasn’t as if he didn’t deserve to be reminded of what he should do.

Gwen made him want to be better. It was why he heeded what she said and didn’t dismiss her. It always seemed as if Gwen expected more from him.

He needed her. Maybe that was the real truth.


	13. 1x11

 

**1X11 TOGETHER**

Arthur sat in a test for his Kingdom and possibly his life across from Merlin. He would never want to face death with anyone but his friend.

They had already been through so much in the short time that Merlin had served him. Dealing with bandits, poison and evil sorcerers were just a part of being a Prince in Camelot. He and Merlin had been through it all and he hoped that they would go through much more.

Arthur stared at the goblets on the table. They were his test but he was glad they were together to face it. 


	14. 1x12

 

**1X12 PLOT**

Morgana was angry. She was angry enough to plot to kill the King. It was treason but she didn’t care. She knew she would be executed if she were caught with the sorcerer she was with at that moment.

She had to do something to make him stop hurting innocent people. Uther was a tyrant that was what she told herself as she made the arrangements for his assignation.

She was helping the kingdom. She had to do it. It didn’t matter what it would cost her.

But there was sadness too for the man she loved as a father. 


	15. 1x13

 

**1X13 FAITH**

Gwen had faith. She had faith that her Prince would someday grow into a great King. She never told anyone because she didn’t want anyone to know how she felt.

It was difficult for her to express herself. That was why on a night that she thought would be Arthur’s last. she poured her heart out. She told him and only him about the faith she had in him. She wanted him to know her dreams.

The next morning, she would deny it all but she had to tell him even if it was the last thing he ever heard. 


	16. Series 2

 

 


	17. 2x01

 

**2x01 REPLACED**

Merlin looked at the interloper that replaced him in the Prince’s service. He couldn’t believe that Arthur would replace him so easily.

There was something Merlin didn’t like about this man from the beginning. It was probably the stealing and the lying not to mention the fact that Cedric was better at his job than he was.

Now Cedric was dangerous not just annoying. His soul had been replaced by the soul of a long dead sorcerer. That long dead sorcerer meant to bring down Camelot around their heads.

Once again Merlin would have to save Camelot from evil sorcerers.


	18. 2x02

 

**2x02 HUMILITY**

Arthur had never been a humble person. It just wasn’t in his nature. But the words of a handmaiden brought him round to her way of thinking. He was moved by her and he wanted to prove to her that he could be the man she thought he could be.

He would show humility and not grab the attention as he usually did. He would be content that he had won fair and square this time.

He looked up into her brown eyes and saw something he never thought he would never see. He saw himself as a better man.   


	19. 2x03

 

**2x03 NIGHTMARE**

Morgana sat up in a cold sweat. The images still floating before her eyes in that one moment before sleep gave way to awake.

It was not unusual for her to dream such vivid dreams or was it unusual for them to be disturbing. They were a part of her after all. They were a part of her she feared and fought against.

And here she was sitting up in the middle of the night in fear drenched in sweat and not able to tell anyone what it was that disturbed her. It was her burden to bear all alone.  


	20. 2x04

 

**2x04 ZEALOUS**

Aredian enjoyed his job just a little too much. Some would call that admirable. Others may say that he was just protecting the world from evil.

But in truth he was the worst kind of zealot.  He had never failed to find a sorcerer and if he couldn’t, he manufactured one. He didn’t care who he hurt as long as he could torture even an innocent man into confessing to be a sorcerer.

His zealous nature would be his undoing one day but until then he would do whatever it took to get results. It didn’t matter what it cost.


	21. 2x05

 

**2x05 DESPERATION**

Gwen was afraid but she was even more desperate for someone to come and save her. It filled her soul and her heart pounded in her chest. Her tears did nothing to relieve it. It was tightly bound around her.

She would try anything; do anything to be free again. If to be free meant going to her death then she would gladly die to make this feeling stop.

She was alone and didn’t care who it was that offered help she would take it. She just wanted it gone.

Desperation was a harsh cell mate and not her friend.   


	22. 2x06-7

 

**2x06/07 BLINDED**

Uther looked into the face of his beloved and saw only beauty. He did not see the troll standing before him. The enchantment was strong and it blinded him to her true appearance.

But it was more than that. Uther was in love not with the monster in front of him but with the girl he once knew. The identity the troll used to enter Uther’s heart was someone he once loved.

As he looked at the troll, the image of the girl he knew was all he saw. She was who he loved not the beast that enchanted him.    


	23. 2x08

 

**2x08 PAST**

Uther knew that dark day from his past would come to back to seek its revenge on him. When he saw the anger in his son’s eyes he knew that day had come.

The terrible price he had paid for the young man that held his sword at the ready was now known. The life of his wife and love for the heir to his throne was the one regret in his past that he could not make amends for.

He thought himself a dead man until the blade dropped and the young man fell to his knees in tears.


	24. 2x09

 

**2x09 FUTURE**

She was supposed to be his future. Freya was his hope but now her life drained from her taking with it the future they had spoken of in the catacombs

Merlin brought her to a place like the one they planned to share their future. He brought her to a lake with mountains and wildflowers. All that was missing was the little house and the cows.

Merlin gently laid her down so that she could see it. Her smile made him cry.  It made him long for the future that would never be. It died with her in his arms. 


	25. 2x10

 

**2x10 MISCOMMUNICATION**

Gwen waited. Surely the Prince had gotten her note by now and had read it. She thought the conversation they had in the courtyard meant that he wanted to see her. Did she really misunderstand him?

Maybe he didn’t know who sent the note because she didn’t sign it. She didn’t dare to. If they were found out there would be consequences for both of them. She didn’t want that.

She was disappointed as she blew out the candles. She would try to find out what happened from Merlin in the morning but she needed to sleep if she could. 


	26. 2x11

 

**2x11 REUNION**

Morgana was glad to see Mordred even though it was the middle of the night. It was dangerous for him to be in Camelot but she didn’t care. In that moment all she wanted to do was be happy to see him.

Mordred was in Camelot for a purpose and he had come to her for help. Morgana didn’t care what it was as long as it kept them in contact just a little while longer.

The plan was discussed and the arrangements made but Morgana wanted him to stay longer. She knew that she would see him again soon.     


	27. 2x12

 

**2x12 POISON**

Merlin handed over the empty bottle of poison to Morgause. He didn’t mean for Morgana to die. All he wanted was to stop the sleeping spell.

Morgause put it inside Morgana. She had made this happen. She had made him take such a drastic action. It was Morgause that made him poison Morgana.

He watched them disappear and hoped that Morgause would heal her sister.

He never thought he could do such a thing. He never wanted to make a choice like that again. But he knew he would. It was his destiny to protect Arthur no matter the cost.   


	28. 2x13

 

**2x13 GIFT**

It was just a child’s toy but it was from his father. Merlin smiled as he looked at the dragon carved by his father’s hands. He had never received anything so precious.

The carving wouldn’t be the only gift Merlin would receive that day. He would become a Dragon Lord. The power passing from his father to him as Balinor died in his arms.

It was a time of sorrow and joy. He finally met his father who gave him a gift that he would cherish and one that he would not.

Merlin was so given much but not enough. 


	29. Series 3




	30. 3x01-2

 

**3X01/02 GHOST**

Uther stared at the boy dripping water on the stone floor. Why it was that no one saw him? Why did they not take him away?

Uther recognized the boy. He knew he was one of the children he had killed during the Great Purge. The boy had went to his death sobbing. Uther had drowned him along with his mother because they were suspected of magick.

He had drowned so many children and even burned some. He didn’t understand why this child would haunt him. Then he remembered that the boy had been a maid’s child and Arthur’s playmate.


	31. 3x03

 

**3X03 MISCHIEF**

Merlin didn’t mean to release the goblin. It just happened. The goblin had slipped out to the secret room before Merlin could stop him.

Now the naughty creature was bent on mischief. He was breaking things and throwing books. He was bound to get discovered. Then Merlin would get discovered as the one that let him out.

Merlin had to tell Gaius what he had done. He needed help getting the creature back in the case. Gaius would know what to do with it. Merlin hoped to get it back to its hiding plae before it made any more mischief.   


	32. 3x04

 

**3X04 JEALOUS**

Arthur saw the ever flirtatious Gwaine talking to Guinevere. Even though Arthur knew they could never be open about their feelings, he didn’t like the attention she was getting from the other man.

What if she liked Gwaine better than him? Gwaine was free to do as he pleased. He was not a Prince or a nobleman. Guinevere could marry Gwaine.

But Gwaine was moving on. He wasn’t staying in Camelot. Guinevere would never leave her home for just anyone.

For the moment Arthur was relieved but he knew that he would be jealous of any one catching Guinevere’s eye.


	33. 3x05

 

**3X05 VISION**

Merlin watched the images in the crystal go past. The images were of the coming future. There were things in them that disturbed him. He saw Morgana stabbing Uther with a jeweled dagger.

He knew that she was angry and that she had been behind some other things that had happened in recent months. This saddened him. He was hoping that Morgause’s influence would fade not grow stronger.

He had only one choice now he needed to stop this future from happening. He wasn’t sure if he could do or even if it was possible but he needed to try.   


	34. 3x06

 

**3X06 SINGLE**

Arthur had managed to escape the bonds of dutiful marriage and remain a single man. He had thought that he had lost his chance with Guinevere forever.

When Arthur saw Guinevere on the steps, he couldn’t resist teasing her. He was a single man.

Guinevere played along. She knew what he was saying to her even if he could not say it plainly. They spoke with their hearts when their words would betray them.

Guinevere smiled giving him hope in his heart once more. It would require their patience but they had come through this and they would have faith.    


	35. 3x07

 

**3X07 INTERRUPTED**

Arthur and Gwen were annoyed. All merlin had to do was keep morgana occupied so they could have some private time. Merlin failed and they were interrupted.

It wasn’t that merlin didn’t understand. He made it obvious that he knew what Arthur wanted from him. He made such a big fuss about the wolves that you would have thought morgana would have caught on.

But now they were interrupted before they could give each other the kiss that they really wanted. It was hard enough getting to be alone in the castle but it should be easier in the woods. 


	36. 3x08

 

**3X08 WAITING**

The Fisher King was waiting for Merlin. He had been waiting for centuries. He told Merlin that the quest that Arthur had chosen was not for Arthur to claim the trident but for Merlin to come to free him.

A gift for a gift was the only thing the once great King asked.

The King gave him water from the lake of Avalon and Merlin gave him the enchanted bracelet. That cursed bracelet would give him the one thing he truly wanted. He wanted to be able to die.

Merlin reluctantly presented it to the King. It freed his soul.   


	37. 3x09

 

**3X09 KNOWLEDGE**

All Alice wanted was more knowledge. She had no idea what she had gotten herself into. The dark magick of the manacore was of no use to a healer like her.

King Uther’s life was now in danger and it was her fault. She let the manacore control her, use her. She was in its evil grip. She despaired at ever being free from its control.

Alice sought to preserve life. All the vile creature did was to seek the destruction of life. She had been wrong to try to learn from it. She had learned her lesson too late.


	38. 3x10

 

**3X10 THWARTED**

Morgana was shocked. How can this be? She was the one that made the poultice. She was the one that put it under Arthur’s pillow. She was the one with the plan to destroy Gwen.  

Who was this old man? He was taking credit for making the poultice. He was taking credit for placing it under Arthur’s pillow. He was claiming that they were both enchanted. He was thwarting her plans.

Even though he seemed familiar somehow she didn’t know him or why he was doing this. Why would someone want to die as a sorcerer? She wouldn’t want that.     


	39. 3x11

 

**3X11 TALISMAN**

It was his father’s ring. It focused the young sorcerer’s powers. It gave him the strength he needed to kill the King.

The old King was no match for the young man who had magick on his side. The sorcerer didn’t know that the King had magick on his side too. The King had no idea either.

He listened to the reasons not to from the sorcerer on the King’s side. He was another that hid in the shadows, hid who he really was. His arguments were clear and his goals lofty, if only the young sorcerer would heed them.     


	40. 3x12-13

 

**3X12/13 DISGUISE**

Sir Leon looked at the purple frilly dress in shock. Gwen must be joking. She wanted him to wear that to get out of Camelot. He wasn’t a woman and purple wasn’t even his color.

The warning bell was ringing and there wasn’t time to argue. He struggled into the frilly thing. And put on an equally hideous cloak and they ran for the woods. 

He was thankful that none of his mates saw him in that dress. He would have been teased for years.

Thankfully Gwen led them to a place where they could change before heading to Arthur. 


	41. Series 4

 

 


	42. 4x01-2

 

**4X01/02 HEROIC**

When Percival saw the three children huddled in the alley his only thought was to get them to safety. His only thought was to save the innocents.

Percival scooped them up without thinking. It didn’t matter to him that he was putting them all at risk by abandoning the torch. It was the one thing that was keeping him safe. Light kept them at bay.

Percival risked it all to be heroic. He wasn’t trying to be a hero. He didn’t do it for fame or glory. He just did it. It’s just who he is. He is a hero. 


	43. 4x03

 

**4X03 ENTHUSIASM**

Merlin was excited. He could understand Arthur’s lack of enthusiasm. It was his birthday after all.

Merlin chattered on about the feast and the performers that were hoping to thrill the regent on his anniversary. He went on and on.

Arthur glared at him but he had to admit that Merlin’s enthusiasm was contagious. He was starting to get excited too even though he was never going to admit it to Merlin.

Merlin could see it anyway and smiled to himself. He just hoped that Arthur would carry his new found enthusiasm for a at least a week maybe more. 


	44. 4x04

 

**4X04 HATCHLING**

Aithiusa!

That was the name that came to Merlin. He knew it was the right one deep in his heart. When the egg cracked and she emerged he was even surer of it.

He was like a new father anxious and proud at the same time. She was just a little thing right now but she would grow. He wondered how she would grow into a great dragon like his friend.

He marveled at the hatchling as she struggled to fee her wings from the pieces of shell. She would be strong and beautiful. She would be a great dragon. 


	45. 4x05

 

**4X05 PRIDEFUL**

Arthur looked out over the battlefield. The enemy was waiting in large numbers. This was his fault. It was his decision that made this happen. It was his pride. 

He had to find a way out of it without looking like a prideful fool. There was only one choice he had to be the one and only one that battles that day. He was going to be the champion to fight.

His pride got him into this now he was going to use his pride to get him out of it. Then just maybe his pride will save them all.


	46. 4x06

 

**4X06 ENSLAVE**

Morgana knew the only way to insure Merlin’s cooperation was her plot was to enslave him using the ancient creature. She saw the fear in his eyes as it came to life. She smiled but it bothered her.

Merlin had been her friend and could have been more.

Morgana shook off the feeling and sis what she had to do to accomplish her goal. She put the serpent into his neck to control him. She made him her slave.

Merlin’s screams of fear and pain almost made her stop. It had to be done if she was to be Queen.


	47. 4x07

 

**4X07 MASTER**

Alator was a master at getting people to talk. It was the way of the Catha. His quiet demeanor hid his true talents.

Alator was well known for his talents that was why Morgana sought him out. He could do what she could not. He could discover Emrys’ true identity.

There was one flaw in the plan. Alator would not give the name to morgana once he heard what his victim had to say.

Alator was a master of secrets as well as exposing them. Morgana had miscalculated that part of her plan. She was not his master after all.


	48. 4x08

 

**4X08 TRACE**

Arthur looked at the scrap of cloth and remembered where he had seen it before. It was from Gwen’s tunic. He remembered giving her the cloth for her birthday. He was pleased when he saw that she had made something from it.

Arthur felt an instant since of relief. He knew she was alive and trying to lead him to where she was. he had found her trail at last. He hurried to look for more traces of his beloved.

Arthur was happy to have found of trace of her at last even if it was a scrap of cloth. 


	49. 4x09

 

**4X09 ARISE**

Behind the veil, Lancelot could feel his body being ripped away. He knew it was magick that was taking it away from him.

The form of Lancelot rose from the sacred lake called by Morgana and her dark magick to do evil against the King and his betrothed.

The plot was desperate and Morgana used the last gift form her sister that she had.

Was it worth it? Morgana thought so. She was determined that Gwen would never wear the crown and if she lost her head then all the better. Gwen couldn’t be Queen if she were dead.


	50. 4x10

 

**4X10 COMPASSION**

Elyan had compassion for the boy who died before his time. He understood that this poor soul was caught in the world of the living until he could seek his revenge.

Elyan hoped that showing the boy compassion would give him the peace he needed to move on but that was not the result. The boy used him to get what he desired instead. 

Elyan’s act of kindness was used against him and Arthur. He tried to kill his king and friend.

The lost boy’s soul would only rest it he had his revenge against Arthur for his untimely death.  


	51. 4x11

 

**4X11 PRINCESS**

The moment Arthur saw the veiled princess, he had his doubts. Was he really ready to put Guinevere behind him?

Arthur really wasn’t sure. He didn’t think he would ever be over Guinevere.

When the veil lifted and she was a beautiful woman, Arthur was surprised. He thought that it wouldn’t be such a bad thing to marry for duty. 

His heart told him something else. No matter how beautiful this princess was, she wasn’t Guinevere. She wasn’t his one true love.

He would always love Guinevere but he had a duty to Camelot and he had to move on. 


	52. 4x12-13

 

**4X12/13 TRAITOR**

Arthur saw his uncle leading the enemy into the castle. His uncle was the traitor not Gaius. Agravaine was the one giving secrets to Morgana.

Arthur felt like a fool. He had even confronted Agravaine and let the man talk him out of his suspicions. He let him talk him into Gaius being the traitor.

Arthur was hurt and angry. This man was his mother’s younger brother. How could he do this? Why would he do this?

The answers to those questions would have to wait. He had to defeat the enemy and retake Camelot from Morgana and her men. 


	53. series 5




	54. 5x01-2

 

**5X01/02 ROUNDTABLE**

It was a long time in coming but Arthur had managed to bring equality to Camelot.at least when it came to his council. He had successfully set up the Roundtable of knights and advisors. Every man had an equal voice. No one was more important than the other.

It was a far cry from the simple stone table he sat at in the castle of the ancient kings. This table sat many that table held only a trusted few.

With his queen by his side, Arthur felt like he could accomplish anything. With Guinevere’s help, he had done just that.      


	55. 5x03

 

**5X03 MOURNING**

Every year on the anniversary of his coronation Arthur would go to see Uther. It was hard to explain but he missed his father. Most people were happy when the old tyrant died but he was not. Uther was still his father.

Arthur would leave the celebrations and go to the tomb where Uther lay. He would tell him all about what he had accomplished that year. He knew that there were several things his father would not approve of. It didn’t matter to him if Uther would have approved. He just wanted to talk to the father he missed.   


	56. 5x04

 

**5X04 COUNCIL**

Guinevere was a true asset to his rule. Arthur had never imagined that he was getting the best council of all in the beautiful wife he loved so dearly.

Guinevere was his wife but more importantly she was Arthur’s council. She would advise him when she felt he needed it. She would question his decisions and help him discover his true motives.

Arthur was in awe of her sometimes. Guinevere was wiser than her years and smarter than he had imagined. She could read people’s intentions by watching their actions.

Camelot’s queen was the greatest treasure in the five kingdoms.


	57. 5x05

 

**5X05 COMFORT**

Guinevere always knew when Arthur needed some comfort. Arthur thought that it must be a wifely instinct. Just when he needed her the most she was right there.

He had been without real comfort for most of his life but now he was most appreciative to have it now. Being King was hard work and when things were not going well he had to shoulder the blame. He needed the reassurance that Guinevere’s love gave him.

Once again times were difficult for him and once again she was there giving him comfort and her love when he needed it most. 


	58. 5x06

 

**5X06 FAMILY**

Gwen and Elyan were the only family they had left with their parents gone. The bond of brother and sister hadn’t always been strong but they had found a way to get close.

Standing at their father’s grave, they knew they had come a long way from the two children they had been. Elyan was now a Knight of Camelot and Gwen was now Arthur’s Queen. They were sure that their parents would be proud of them and what they had become.

Gwen and Elyan were also proud of each other. That was what it really meant to be family.


	59. 5x07

 

**5X07 ASSASSIN**

The threat of an assassin in Camelot was a serious thing. The one person they would never suspect was now the biggest threat to Camelot and its King. That person was Queen Guinevere herself.

While she was under Morgana’s spell, she was doing something she would have never done. She was poisoning her husband. No one would ever believe that she was his assassin. 

To slip poison on his drink was easy when he wasn’t looking. Then to add the final step to his ear was even easier. She had only to find someone to blame. Gwen chose someone, Merlin.  


	60. 5x08

 

**5X08 MURDER**

The man that would murder the King fell dead. Sarrum was a victim of his own plot to murder to murder the King of Camelot. He didn’t expect the plan to be foiled by Merlin and a young boy that had been used to lure Merlin away from his usual duties.

The bolt surprised them all when it slammed into Sarrum’s heart. The Queen was surprised that it had taken out the person that was meant to take down, Arthur. Arthur was surprised that one of Sarrum’s men would want to kill their ruler. Merlin only knew the real truth


	61. 5x09

 

**5X09 REALIZE**

When the darkness lifted from Gwen’s soul, she realized all the damage she had done while she was under Morgana’s spell. The memories flooded her mind. She had killed and tried to kill. She was sure that it would weigh heavy on her heart.

She knew that she would have to repair the damage she had done especially with Arthur and Merlin.

She felt the ache in her heart as she turned to Arthur. She needed him to forgive her or all would be lost for her. She held out her hand and he pulled her into his forgiving arms.     


	62. 5x10

 

**5X10 ALLY**

Merlin very rarely had the help of others. He had been in the shadows for so long. That was why it was so unexpected when this woman named Finna gave him her allegiance. He was unsure of how to respond to someone wanting to help him. 

Merlin knew that she had been sent by Alator. She had offered her help and she wasn’t afraid of what that meant. For the first time, he realized what Arthur had with the Knights.  

Finna gave Merlin the help he needed to escape Morgana once again. She was a true ally to the end. 


	63. 5x11

 

**5X11 MISTAKE**

Arthur sat with a heavy heart. He had made a terrible mistake. He had made an enemy of Mordred. The Knight had escaped by using the magic that Arthur never knew he had.

Arthur knew he was most likely going to side with Morgana against him. It was a blow to him and a huge security risk for Camelot. Mordred knew things that Morgana would use against him. He had just given his most dangerous enemy the ammunition to bring him to his knees.

He thought that Mordred understood. He didn’t know that Mordred’s heart belonged to the druid girl. 


	64. 5x12-13

 

**5X12/13 DEFEATED**

Morgana could feel any hope of claiming the throne for herself slipping away. She had tried again and again to gain control and it seems that it never lasts.

She hung her head in disappointment and shame. How is it that she couldn’t take what was should be hers? She was Uther’s only daughter after all. She was his eldest child. The throne should be hers.

She was no closer to finding Emrys. He was to be her doom but not if she found him and killed him first. But she couldn’t manage to do that. She was truly defeated. 


	65. The End




End file.
